Problem: What is the sum of the first ten positive multiples of $13$?
The first ten positive multiples of 13 are 13, $13 \cdot 2$, $\dots$, $13 \cdot 10$, so we want to find the sum $13 + 13 \cdot 2 + \dots + 13 \cdot 10 = 13 \cdot (1 + 2 + \dots + 10)$. For all $n$, $1 + 2 + \dots + n = n(n + 1)/2$, so $13 \cdot (1 + 2 + \dots + 10) = 13 \cdot 10 \cdot 11/2 = \boxed{715}$.